professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Er Family
The Er Family is the biggest family in professional Water Baseball (with the possible exception of the Hugs). Currently, five Ers play in the PWBL, another one manages, and one is in the minor leagues. Family Tree Generation I William '(1902-1980) and '''Elizabeth Erwin '(1903-1996) were Scottish immigrants who entered the United States in the early 20th century. At Ellis Island, the immigration official shortened their surname to "Er." Generation II The Ers decided to have some fun with their new surname. They had a son Grandfath, and a daughter Teach. * Children of William Er and Elizabeth Er :*'''Grandfath Er (b. 1930) as they knew he would one day become a grandfather one day). He married Susan GoodStuffForTheTopOfTheOrder and had three sons. :*'Teach Er'. (1934-2006) At the time, most females were either secretaries, teachers, nurses, or stay-at-home mothers. She married Voldermort Smith, but they had no children. Generation III *Children of Grandfath Er and Susan Er (GoodStuffForTheTopOfTheOrder) :* Fath Er (b. 1957) would become the father of six. He married Moth Doffman. She decided to take the Er name, but only after she had a child. They have six sons :* Manage Er '''(b. 1965) manager of the Alaska Blubber Nuggets. He was the first Er involved in water baseball. He married an Asian immigrant, Loi Wang. Her name became Loi Er. She is currently one of the top attorneys at the Law Firm of Green, Ellis, and Er. They have a son and a daughter) :* '''Tom Er (b. 1968) he is single, but he had a bastard son in high school with some skank Generation IV This generation of Ers ranges in age from 20 to 33. * Children of Fath Er and Moth Er (ne. Doffman) :* Pitch Er '''(b. 1979), pitcher for the New York WBB Players (interestingly, at 33, he is one of their youngest players). He married Jennif Davis and they have three children and are expecting a fourth :* '''Catch Er (b. 1980), backup catcher for the Tijuana Bordercrossere. He used to be better than he currently is. He married Nastia Fedroff and has a son :* Shrink Er (b. 1984), starting pitcher for the Totemsburgh Poles :* Grow Er (b. 1985), starting pitcher for the Totemsburgh Poles. Married to Gretchen Ch (sister of Ben), and they have a son. :* Jeremy Er '(b. 1987), starting pitcher for the Totemsburgh Poles. He is engaged to his fiancee, Personal-train Wallace. She is a personal trainer. :* '''Butch Er '(b. 1988), long relief pitcher for the Albuquerque Turkeys * Children of Manage Er and Loi Er (ne. Wang) :* '''Daught Er (b. 1991), currently enrolled at Brad State :* Outfield Er (b. 1993), plays outfield for the West Virginia Hickens (AAA affiliate of Pittsburgh) * Children of Tom Er :* Groundskeep Er (b. 1986), chief groundskeeper for the Totemsburgh Poles Generation V *Children of Pitch Er (and his wife Jennif Er Davis) :* Reliefpitch Er (b. 2005) :* Frank-Anch Er (b. 2007) :* Zookeep Er (b. 2010) :* Pitch and Jennif are currently expecting twins * Children of Catch Er (and his wife Nastia Er Fedroff) :* Backupcatch Er (b. 2010) * Children of Grow Er (and his wife, Gretchen Er Ch) :* 'Infield Er '(b. 2012)